Anger Desire Passion
by Nicia
Summary: "We can't." "I know." But that didn't stop us. Rose and Dimitri's time together in the cabin before the attack. It's a loving, intimate drabble style fic so each chapter will be exactly 100 words, and updated several times a day. Rated M for a reason. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This fic popped into my head yesterday night, right as I was falling asleep. It refused to go away until I wrote it up, so here it is. It's my first attempt at a drabble fic, but I think it's actually turned out very well. It was a challenge, but hopefully well worth it!**

**It covers Rose and Dimitri's time together in the cabin before the attack. It's all written and saved, which means there won't be any huge waits in between chapters for updates. **

**It's a loving, intimate, drabble style fic, which means each chapter will be _exactly 100 words_, but it will be updated several times a day until it's completed and I hope you'll enjoy it. It's rated M for a reason, so don't be offended by the content in later chapters. I want this to be sweet and sensual, so hopefully that's how you'll view it.**

**Huge thanks to untamed00notbroken for beta'ing this on such short notice. She's just completed her fic, and it's amazing, so as thanks for this being beat'ed so fast, check her fic out too! :) xx**

**Sit back, relax, and read.**

**Nicia. xx**

* * *

><p>The only noise in the cabin is the soft crackle of the fire Dimitri had built, and us in the bedroom.<p>

Our clothes rustle as we slowly pull them off of the other, and form crumpled piles on the floor.

The bed creaks as we stumble over and fall onto it, skin against skin, our hands roaming the other's exposed bodies.

_Hard muscle._

_Smooth skin._

_Soft lips._

_Hushed whispers._

_Him._

_Me._

_One._

His mouth finds mine, again and again as we move up the bed and slip under the covers, our arms already stretching out to hold the other closer.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of it so far? Chapter Two will post in a few hours. I'm going to update three times a day, for six days and that'll be this story done.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I certainly didn't expect so many faves and alerts! **

**Special thanks to those of you who reviewed; JoJo110465, ****XxStarFirexX, missa27, ItaSaku1 and**** irishgirl999. :)**

**XxStarFirexX – I'm very glad you think so! And I hope you enjoy the rest just as much!**

* * *

><p>His hands explore the exposed curve of my back, mine trace down the middle of his chest.<p>

_Desire._

My fingers splay apart and pause, his heart beat pulsing through them as his large hand cups my cheek.

_Need._

My body trembles as Dimitri's touch ghosts down my sides, caressing each and every one of my curves as we watch each other's eyes.

_Want._

He was so strong, so gentle, himself and the exact opposite all at the same time.

I love him.

Suddenly, he grins. I can see why in his eyes. _This_ moment we've both been waiting for.

_Excitement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three will post in another few hours and I'll also be posting up the next chapter of LWTA. xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to; JoJo110645, Ms. Sweden, ****XxStarFirexX, missa27, ItaSaku1,**** (), Dimka's chick and rivereq for reviewing.**

**XxStarFirexX – I hope that you enjoy this chapter too! And I'm very glad you liked that effect! :)**

**() – Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the last update for today! xx**

* * *

><p>My sighs fill the room as his head lowers to dot tiny kisses to the sensitive skin of my neck and my body burns.<p>

_Desire._

_Need._

_Want._

_Excitement._

_Love._

They all swirl around my body and mind, enveloping my senses and blocking out rational thought.

"Dimitri," My voice is soft, a contrast to the fierce tone it usually holds, but it matches his eyes as his head raises and they meet my own.

Chocolate brown, and filled with emotion.

"Yes, Roza?" His voice is soft too, matching mine and a smile pulls at my lips.

It's time.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 4-6 will be posted up tomorrow. :) If you're still eager for some more of my work, I just posted up the latest chapter of Life Will Turn Around.<strong>

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic, whether it be the content, style or something else.**

**Night guys! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to; XxA7XFoREVeRxX, JoJo110465, KayleenNight, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, ****XxStarFirexX, ****kittenxxkisses and ItaSaku1 for reviewing.**

**XxStarFirexX – Here you go! :) I hope that you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Time stops, holds, freezes. However you'd describe it.<p>

With three small words, I bare my soul. I give him everything and wait to see if he'll reciprocate, or turn me away in rejection.

"Roza," His voice is awed, reverent as my name falls from his lips.

His eyes slip away from mine, and instead trace my features slowly. His hand lifts from its place on my waist to twist around one of the curls in my hair.

It's an old, affectionate habit, and my chest doesn't feel quite so tight when his eyes return to mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five will post in a few hours. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to; XxA7XFoREVeRxX, XxStarFirexX, irishgirl999 and JoJo110645 for reviewing.**

**XxStarFirexX – I'm very, very glad! I wanted to keep this in with the emotions that the scene in the books brought out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If every evil I've ever faced in my life, all of the obstacles I've had to overcome and deal with tore the room apart right now, they still wouldn't be able to tarnish this precious moment.<p>

Dimitri's gaze bores into mine as he smiles and I can't help but smile back.

His admission only makes what we're about to do even more meaningful and as his expression changes, I can see that he feels the same way I do.

"Dimitri," I pause and a hint of a blush glows in my cheeks as he kisses my neck again. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter for today will post in a few hours.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last one for tonight! Thank you; ItaSaku1, ****XxStarFirexX, JoJo110465, ****XxA7XFoREVeRxX, Sarah Ozera, crazyvampirefan and rivereq for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – Woah, I'm glad you think so! That part had me waiting with baited breath as I wrote it because I had no idea how it would turn out, even though I did – if that makes sense. Well, I hope you enjoy this update too!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Concern lights in his eyes as we lay together, as close as we can be without actually taking that final step.<p>

His fingertips trace patterns over my hips as he waits for my answer, and I know that if I told him no, he'd stop without a second thought.

"I'm sure."

And I am.

My fingers twine into the ends of his hair as I pull his face down to meet mine, my lips moulding against his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It's like now that we've said it once, we can't hold back again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys enjoyed this one, and chapters 7-9 will post tomorrow. Good night! xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to; XxA7XFoREVeRxX, JoJo110465, ItaSaku1, ****XxStarFirexX, Ms. Sweden, ****kittenxxkisses, DiamondintheRough17 and XxDeadlyBlackRosexX.**

**XxStarFirexX – Hehe, sorry! Hopefully this will be a relief!**

* * *

><p>A soft pant works its way from my mouth as Dimitri breaks away from my lips to nibble on my collar bone before his lips continue south.<p>

I thought I'd done a lot, that I knew everything there was to know about sex and intimacy, but Dimitri's touch, the way he sets my body on fire, lets me know that I'm sorely mistaken.

Just like in our practices, he's the mentor, and I'm the willing, eager student.

_Extremely_ willing.

And _definitely_ eager.

His mouth meets mine again for a brief second, and then his attention is focused on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>My updates might be late today because I'm going back to uni, but I will post up the next two chapters as promised!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally back at uni, and here's the next update. Better late than never! :) Thank you XxA7XFoREVeRxX, XxStarFirexX, JoJo110465 and ItaSaku1 for reviewing! xx**

**XxStarFirexX – Hehe, well I think that you'll like this one even better! ;) And of course, we all know how dedicated Rose is! ;D**

* * *

><p>My hips buck, and my reaction to such a small action both shocks and thrills me.<p>

If his lips, wrapped around my nipple, feels so good, what will he do to the rest of me?

A hard groan leaves my throat as Dimitri's hand rises, skimming across my skin and up past my waist to cup my breast as his tongue flicks over the nipple held in his mouth.

I moan, and he echoes the sound as his eyes, hooded with desire, look up to meet mine.

My fingers twine into his hair again, to push his head back down.

* * *

><p><strong>The final update for today will post in 3-4 hours.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last update for today. Thank you JoJo110465, XxStarFirexX, XxA7XFoREVeRxX and IllyJ for reviewing.**

**XxStarFirexX – here you go!**

* * *

><p>Dimitri's mouth is heaven.<p>

All the kisses we've shared, both in the past and tonight have taught me that, but each time is better than the last.

The passion, the ferocity, the loss of control turns me half crazed with lust.

And feeling his lips against something other than my own is indescribable.

I squirm and gasp as his mouth does what his hands did earlier – explores my body until I'm practically begging for him to stop teasing and _love_ me.

His hands cup my breasts softly as his mouth trails down to press soft little kisses to my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh, I know that was a horrible place to leave you guys. I'll update first thing tomorrow :) Night guys! xx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the late update, and thank you to XxA7XFoREVeRxX, ItaSaku1, ****XxStarFirexX, ****JoJo110465,**** rivereq, Forever Winter, ****kittenxxkisses and Starfish.**

**XxStarFirexX – hehe, well here's the next chapter. Think of it as a bit of a cool shower! :D**

**Starfish – here you go! :)**

* * *

><p>Excitement builds in the pit of my stomach as Dimitri slowly makes his way back up my body, before bringing both of my hands up to his lips to tenderly kiss my swollen knuckles.<p>

"Roza," His eyes are agonised, and I fight to control my panic.

I _can't_ get dressed and pretend that tonight never happened, like we did with the lust spell.

I'd rather die than to cover up and cloud my feelings once again behind the façade of just being his student.

"Dimitri," I sound defeated as I resign myself to him changing his mind and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* Don't kill me! Lol, I'll be updating in a few hours.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**After that horrid cliffhanger, here you go! ****XxStarFirexX, ****Starfish,****JoJo110465, peggy,****ItaSaku1, XxA7XFoREVeRxX and Dimka's chick, thank you for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – Hehe, hopefully this update will appease you.**

**Starfish – here you go!**

**Peggy – Dimitri's conscience/voice of reason started to fight back against his emotions. :(**

* * *

><p>"I could lose my job."<p>

I nod, as he battles his inner war.

_Stay or go?_

_Love or duty?_

One lone tear of happiness slips down my cheek as he makes up his mind, and alters both of our futures irreparably by lying down next to me and pulling me into his arms.

He's chosen _me._

_Us._

_Love._

In a life where we have no rights, we at least have each other.

Our lips touch; sweet, soft kisses being exchanged before passion and desire takes us over once again.

We roll until Dimitri's hovering over me and my breathing quickens.

* * *

><p><strong>Final chapter for tonight will post in a few hours.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Last update for tonight! Thank you to Forever Winter, JoJo110465, Ms. Sweden, XxA7XFoREVeRxX,**** XxStarFirexX, irishgirl999, ****Starfish and ItaSaku1 for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – :) Thank you! And yup, he needs his Roza!**

**Starfish – He definitely did! :)**

* * *

><p>There are no more interruptions, or pauses for concern as he moves between my legs.<p>

My nails dig into the corded muscles of his back as I try, and fail, to pull him closer to me, as his forearms move to rest on either side of my head.

We smile, then kiss each other tenderly as his hips rub against mine, his mouth stifling my groan as my leg lifts to wrap around his waist instinctively.

I pant and moan as he pulls back a little; his hips dipping so that he can tease at my entrance with his tip.

* * *

><p><strong>They're so, so close! Chapters 13-15 will post tomorrow.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to katylou86, XxA7XFoREVeRxX, JoJo110465, crazyvampirefan, ****XxStarFirexX, ItaSaku1, irishgirl999, ReBelikova, Dimka's chick and ****Starfish for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – I know, I know, that damn word count! Trust me, I'd have been more than happy to let them continue as they were. :D**

**Starfish – I know, and I'm sorry :( I hope this chapter makes up for it. ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dimitri. Please."<em>

My moan answers the question in his eyes and he slowly pushes forwards.

In response, my back arches, my body showing him through actions that it needs, that it can take more than he's giving at the moment.

His hips thrust forwards a little harder as he drives into me a little further before pulling out and repeating the action.

_Pain._

I was expecting my first time to hurt, but not in this way, and as I gasp Dimitri stills inside of me.

"Don't stop." Lissa told me that stopping doesn't help anything; that the pain will fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 will post in a few hours. xx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Another lovely update :) Thank you to katylou86, ****XxStarFirexX****, XxA7XFoREVeRxX, Forever Winter, ILuvMuse, ****Dimka's chick, ItaSaku1 and JoJo110645 ****for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – It is! And it's about time! :D**

**ILuvMuse – Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Dimitri watches me worriedly but with understanding too.<p>

As I frown stubbornly he kisses my forehead softly, and I begin to relax.

It's like every fibre of my being knows that he would rather die than cause me any physical pain.

"Is this okay?"

He moves in me, slowly, like before, but like Lissa said, as he continues to move the pain does fade and I forget about it.

What I'm focused on is the beauty of the feelings he's creating in me; a light moan falling from my lips as he slowly drives deeper and deeper into my body.

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter for today will post in 3 hours. :) xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Last update for the day and they're getting frisky ;D. Thank you katylou86, ****ItaSaku1**** XxA7XFoREVeRxX, ****XxStarFirexX****,**** Starfire, ReBelikova, Dimitri'sfuturegf,****Dimka's chick, and Forever Winter ****for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – that was one of the nicer parts. Now we get a naughty part ;)**

**Starfire – thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>I cry out in pleasure as Dimitri thrusts into me hard, and my teeth clamp down on his shoulder as I shudder and silently urge him on.<p>

He's climaxed in me once already, but he wants me to feel the same as he does, so he takes his time, stimulating my body with his as he draws me closer to the very thing that's been evading me all night.

He growls something in Russian, and my nails claw at his back as the sound _almost_ throws me over the edge.

"Do it again, Roza."

My nails rake him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The last three updates will post tomorrow. *sniffles*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you irishgirl999, ItaSaku1, katylou86, XxStarFirexX, Dimka's chick, Forever Winter, JoJo110465, Starfish, crazyvampirefan, XxA7XFoREVeRxX, ReBelikova and ClauIloveDimitriBelikov for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – hehe, me too!**

**Starfish – thank you! And hehe, no worries, I thought it might have been you but put the name from the review just in case.**

* * *

><p>Both of our bodies glisten with a light sheen of sweat as my legs wrap tightly around Dimitri's waist, my feet pushing down into his hips as I try to draw him in as far as he can go.<p>

My body wants to explode, and Dimitri seems to sense it because his thrusts speed up, his arms slipping under my back to pull my chest flush against his as he groans and plunges into me even deeper than before.

Stars shatter behind my eyelids.

My body convulses around him as he releases into me.

I'm left an incoherent, sweaty mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more updates later on today.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you XxA7XFoREVeRxX, katylou86, JoJo110465, kitenxxkisses and XxStarFirexX for reviewing!**

**XxStarFirexX – I'm very glad that you enjoyed it and felt the emotions between them!**

**Now for a little cool down :D**

* * *

><p>I pant and try to catch back my breath as Dimitri rests his face in the crook of my neck.<p>

We're both exhausted, but sated as our heartbeats slow and calm, and he pulls back to meet my eyes.

Strands of hair stick to his forehead, and I reach up with trembling fingers to push them off of his face before he slips out of me and lies back down on the bed.

His arms pull me in to his body as my head rests on his chest and I smile.

"Sleep, Roza. We'll head back later. After we've… recovered."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, 'recover'. Is Dimitri hinting at an innuendo or is he just being a sweetheart? The final chapter for this will post in a few hours. :'( Hopefully see you all then.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**My apologies for the extremely late update, and to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and hasn't received a reply, I'm very sorry! Fanfiction is being a total fail again.**

**The site has been playing up and for a few hours nobody's been able to review, sign in or reply to reviews. Though I received the email alert, I couldn't even see some of your reviews when I looked at this fic, which means I couldn't reply. The few that I could see, I couldn't reply to. Luckily for you guys, I can't sleep, and so I decided to give updating another try. **

**Alas, the final chapter. :'( I'm so sad to see this story end. Even though it was so brief, I enjoyed writing it so much, and the response to it was completely unexpected. Thank you to everyone who read, favourited, alerted or reviewed this little fic and paid it some attention.**

**Thank you; XxStarFirexX, JoJo110645, Starfish, irishgirl999, Dinka's chick, Forever Winter, LexiBelikov4ever, katylou86, ReBelikova and SpiritFighting for reviewing Chapter Seventeen. Once the site's working fully I'll catch up and respond as quickly as I can.**

**XxStarFirexX – Hehe, he is. Sadly we don't get to see more of it! **

**Starfish – I'm glad! :)**

* * *

><p>I grin at the hidden meaning behind his words and fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart.<p>

I wake up, groggily, to the sensation of Dimitri softly kissing my face.

_My eyelids._

_My nose._

_My cheeks._

I smile when he chuckles and presses a soft kiss to my lips, but then frown. I know what comes next.

"We have to head back."

I sigh and nod.

"Roza," Dimitri's fingertips catch hold of my chin and slowly tilt my face round to meet his. "I love you."

I smile and kiss him one last time. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>And they lived happily ever after… after a few bumps and scrapes along the way. I'm sorry if the ending seems anticlimactic after the long wait; once again, blame the site. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and hopefully enjoying 'Anger. Desire. Passion.' If you have any questions you want to ask me either leave them in a review, PM me or add me/PM me on facebook – I'm 'Nicia Fanfiction' and I'll answer them as best I can. If you're an anonymous reviewer, I won't be able to respond to a review, so please PM me.**

**Huge hugs to; XxStarFirexX, ****JoJo110465, Starfish, ItaSaku1, XxA7XFoREVeRxX, irishgirl999, kittenxxkisses, Ms. Sweden, missa27, (), Dimka's chick, Forever Winter, katylou86, rivereq, KayleenNight, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, Sarah Ozera, crazyvampirefan, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, IllyJ ReBelikova, missa27, ****LexiBelikov4ever**** and SpiritFighting for reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it and if I could, I'd send you all your very own Dimitri (naked or partially clothed) as a thank you present. ;)**


End file.
